Live to Serve
by squish13
Summary: Steven and Amethyst get Peridot to give them a tour of the stars through the roaming eye the rubies left. When trouble hits, will they get away unscathed?


**A/N:**

 **Initially, I wasn't gonna upload this here. It was gonna stay on my tumblr, but once the thing passed 1k words, I figured I might as well since I put the effort in. My average is like 1000, btw. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. How Steven meets my gemsona. _Don't you have Graphite and Lonsdaleite?_ Well, yes, but this one is moreso based off ME, so it's more of my true gemsona. Anywho, enjoy.**

 **Word Count: (1698)**

* * *

When Steven and Amethyst asked for a tour through the stars from Peridot in the captured roaming eye, they didn't expect to be taken captive by patrolling Homeworld gems. Peridot said she had removed all tracking devices from the vehicle, but the Tanzanite who located them apparently had… other ways to locate gems. Apparently she specialized in finding lost gems. Steven didn't quite understand the way she explained it, in fact, only Peridot did.

The amethysts who took them in were far less friendly though. Steven had to pull out his shield to protect his Amethyst from the properly grown quartzes. Something that caused more harm than it prevented. Now, their lives hung in the balance.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The amethysts had escorted their prisoner to a grand structure. Their diamond's base within this system. It towered over everything, and once more Steven found himself in awe over Gem architecture. The ceiling on the inside of the base reached to the heavens, a grand mosaic of a gem Steven had never seen before, above, much like the murals he'd seen in Earth's Moon Base.

Dark marble columns stretched up as layers of balconies followed. Steven wished that Pearl was here with him to explain more about gem architecture. It was always amazing stuff. Even on Earth which he knew modern gems, like Peridot, considered ancient.

The boy was almost tripped over himself as he watched a morganite run around with some sort of data pad, over to an iolite who seemed to be disciplining her pearl. He cringed, all this time with the Crystal Gems made it hard for him to imagine any of what was going on beyond his own figurative bubble.

The amethysts brought their prisoners through the elegant halls to a massive doorway, guarded by two botswana agates.

"Designation." Called a pearl, barely looking from the screen which displayed before her.

"Amethyst-1F6 Cut-8HE," Announced the warrior to Steven's right.

And the one to his left. "Amethyst-2F9 Cut-6RG."

The pearl swiped a light hand over the screen, pursing her lips. Steven watched the way her phlox hair bounced and revealed a diamond-shaped communicator on the side of her head. Looking around, he noted the worried look of Peridot next to him, and his Amethyst trying to cross her arms with the shackles of light around them. Above the desk this lilac pearl was occupying, he noticed a light which seemed to grow ever more suspicious each moment.

"You are supposed to be escorting a tanzanite to the next colony." The pearl spoke. "And who are… _they_?"

"The tanzanite is the reason we found these… _things_ in the first place. They commandeered one of Yellow Diamond's roaming eyes, threw _us_ off-course, and we have reason to believe Purple Diamond will want to deal with them directly."

So that's the reason he was here. Steven knew about Blue, Yellow, and White, but he'd never heard of a _Purple_ Diamond before this point. Now he was starting to wonder how many _more_ there were. Well, he knew that the Gem Empire spanned galaxies, so maybe there were more he just hadn't heard of.

"If they commandeered one of Yellow Diamond's ships, then what jurisdiction would you think our Diamond would have over them?"

"They crossed our borders, they are _our_ problem." The amethyst who identified herself first argued. "It doesn't matter whose ship they stole, but of course a _pearl_ wouldn't understand that."

Steven felt sick when the amethyst thought she could degrade the pearl like that. He wanted to scream out and say something, but it was the presence of the others with him that held him back.

"My Diamond is too busy at the moment to be taking any more audiences." The pearl stated, going back to the screen before her. The communicator she wore lit up, and she silenced, looking over the group, and locking eyes with Steven. "Well then. It seems this may be your lucky day. My Diamond has postponed her current meeting and will be taking you. Don't keep her waiting." Pearl said, pressing a button on her desk, which allowed the grand doors to open, just wide enough to let the group through.

When Steven entered the chamber, the first thing he noticed was the crystalline throne, from which he could see an arm resting upon. Even further, he could see the screens of whatever this diamond had been doing previously, and one off to the side which displayed the pearl's lobby in full detail. He knew that light was suspicious!

"Tell me," The Diamond spoke. "What is a _human_ doing, stealing gem technology, and traveling gem-controlled space?" The throne rotated, and Steven could now see Purple Diamond in her full glory. Her gemstone was located upon her forehead, which was half covered with byzantium feathery locks. A tyrian cape covered her left shoulder, held together with a diamond-shaped clasp which matched her gemstone.

An amethyst stepped forward, crossing her arms in a familiar salute. "My Diamond. Amethyst-1F6 Cut-"

"I didn't ask for your designation!" She growled, narrowing her eyes which burned with rage.

Steven never really admitted it, but those diamond-shaped pupils always secretly unnerved him.

She crossed her legs, the pattern on which reminded Steven of one of Garnet's old designs, of course with different colors. More purple, of course; her heeled boots seeming slightly redder or bluer for each side. The leggings only reached up to her waist, and her stomach was half exposed before the garment seemed to continue up her torso, with a v-shaped collar which dipped down. She pointed towards the other amethyst with one of her gloved hands, which only covered her index and middle fingers, and stretched down her forearm. "Now then. Would _you_ care to explain?"

The amethyst gulped. "This _human?_ " She asked, seeming to be unfamiliar with the term. "Bears a gemstone, My Diamond. It's a rose quartz."

The diamond raised an eyebrow at this statement. She seemed to be considering something, but Steven couldn't exactly read what. "And the defect and technician?" She asked, gaze flickering over to Steven's companions.

"Were onboard the captured ship with the…" The amethyst looked down at Steven, having no clue on how to identify him. "Creature… It didn't retreat to its gemstone when injured."

Purple Diamond continued her observations, noting the bruises over this human's body. Sensing that their diamond would not answer yet, the older amethyst lifted the boy's shirt to expose his gemstone. Still, the diamond did not answer.

They all waited, and waited, until the older amethyst spoke out of turn. "Are you not going to say anything?"

Purple Diamond motioned the amethyst forward with a curl of her fingers, only being satisfied when the warrior was within her reach. "I recognize your serial." She started. "You were one of _her_ quartzes, yes?"

The amethyst gulped as the diamond began stroking her hair. "Y-yes, My Diamond."

"Your Diamond?" She laughed. "Your Diamond is _shattered._ But even still, you quartzes are loyal." The strokes through the amethyst's hair halted, but her hand remained. "There's nothing more important than a loyal gem. But you were not programmed to serve _me_ , were you?" She paused in her speech, waiting for an answer from the amethyst, which never came. "Pathetic." A cloud of purple smoke erupted, and the amethyst's gemstone clattered to the floor. She looked over to the remaining soldier, standing at attention. "Leave us."

The amethyst saluted, and retreated with a quickened pace.

The diamond rose from her throne, towering above them. As she stepped forward, Steven could hear a crunch from where the amethyst's inert gemstone used to be. She stopped, practically right on top of them, staring down at the prisoners before her. Arms crossed, she spoke up. "Now give me a reason _not_ to break you right here and now."

"Because I'm not Rose Quartz!" Steven shouted. "I mean… she was my mother, and I have her gem now, but I'm still human!"

"Clearly."

"I just… wanted to see space." He explained, looking over to his companions, who gave him brief smiles before he continued. "Peridot said she could pilot, and Amethyst had never been so far from Earth before. We didn't _steal_ the ship. _Not really…_ The rubies were no longer around to use it, so we just… _took it?_ "

Purple Diamond hummed, an eyebrow raised, as she looked down at the three beneath her. "If you are not the rebel Rose Quartz, what _are_ you, hybrid?"

"Steven. Steven Universe."

"Well then, Little Universe." She started. At least she wasn't calling him Rose. "Consider yourself lucky. I'm feeling merciful this rotation." She headed back to her throne and pressed a device which released the shackles around Steven and his friends' hands, before sitting down once more. "You may stay in this base… for now. But you will be under constant supervision, clear?"

Steven nodded, after finishing an embrace with his friends.

The diamond pressed another button on the arm of her throne, allowing it to rotate back towards her screens. "Pearl?"

The pearl from outside the room's voice could be heard within the chamber. "Yes, My Diamond."

"Take care of… Little Universe, and his gems."

"Of course, My Diamond."

"You should go," She spoke to the group. "I've delayed my meeting long enough. Don't give my pearl too much trouble. She is a delicate one."

When the group was outside the diamond's chamber, Steven let out a giant breath as Amethyst started bursting with laughter. "Man, I ain't _ever_ been that quiet. I thought she was gonna step on me too! What about you P-Dot? Uh…"

Peridot was face down on the floor.

Steven would have laughed more, if Ame didn't bring up the shattered gem back there. He wished he could have helped her, even if she did capture them and hurt Steven. He looked up to the pearl, having left her desk and communicator to the morganite he saw earlier, walking over to them and rolling her eyes.

"I don't know _what_ Purple Diamond sees in you, but I _live to serve_ … Just tell me what you need."

Steven tapped a finger against his chin. He had the perfect plans.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, I know fan diamonds are a dime a dozen, and I initially wasn't going to make one, but then things happened and I got into a chat within an art stream, and we talked about our roles on Homeworld. _Use your birthstone, But my birthstone is a diamond, Then you rule Homeworld._ You know there are birthstones for days of the week as well? I guess I'm lucky, or unlucky, enough to have double diamonds then XD**

 **Speaking of diamonds, if you couldn't tell, this kinda assumes there's more diamonds than the ones we see on the GDA symbol, thus, Purple. I still have no idea what role her court would occupy in Homeworld. I'll figure that out as I go along.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked her. Like I said, I didn't want to upload this initially because it's a fan diamond. I hope you liked her. I'm repeating myself...**

 **Remember to leave a favorite or review. Help the writer know how she's being received. Also, the mural is mine. I didn't make anyone else make it except for me. With a mouse... and a new program... Anywho!**

 **This is your lovely Squish, wishing you all a grand day! :D**


End file.
